


Let's find a dark alley (to pee in)

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sibling Incest, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: A night out ends with Sam holding Nathan's dick in an alley.





	Let's find a dark alley (to pee in)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakecestanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/gifts).



> This is for my friend drakecestanon. Love you <3

It was a warm night out. So warm in fact that they had left their jackets back at their residence. The job had gone off without a hitch, which meant now they were allowed to celebrate. Or could celebrate.

Or had celebrated.

A small bar was located quite a way from their hotel. It was a tourist's place, so the region wasn't so bad for walking home at night or early in the morning.

There had been a lot of drinking and Nathan had done his best to ignore the slight flutter in his belly that started up every time he looked at Sam throwing back a shot. Or Sam doing anything. Sam _breathing_ was enough for the flutter to pick up. It was a little embarrassing. Nathan had thought himself too old for that.

So in answer to that and because alcohol couldn't possibly make you do anything stupid if you passed out somewhere, Nathan was keeping pace. It was a drunk's logic, but at that moment Nathan _was_ the drunk and to his head it _was_ logical to keep drinking and ignore the urge to kiss his brother by candlelight.

A few hours later, and completely wasted, Sam waved his hand in Nathan's direction and bumped the back of his hand into the waitress; luckily she was good-natured enough to laugh even as the full glasses on her tray wobbled. If Sam was going to do that a second time she's probably gonna be mad, Nathan thought. Even the edges of his thoughts had a slur to them. Nathan giggled.

"Hey Nath'n, you with me?" Sam slurred out.

With only a tad of difficulty, Nathan managed to focus on him and nodded. Quickly, he stopped again when that made the room spin even worse than before.

"Wanna get out of here?" his brother asked and Nathan nodded again.

"Yeah, let's," he answered. It had gotten a little boring just looking at Sam, which was a first. Their conversation had died down a while ago, both of them running out of things to say and the alcohol catching up to them. And Nathan was more tired than he wanted to admit. A night of drinking had been easier back when he was in his twenties.

Both of them heaved to their feet and struggled into their jackets, Sam with a bit more grace. Nathan forcefully averted his eyes when he caught himself watching him too much again, outright staring. Damn, where had Nathan left his ability to drink? Back in the day he wouldn't have felt quite so wasted. But, back in the day, they had only been able to afford cheap beer.

And now they were on an honest to god vacation, since they were done with their job and the area was nice. When they had been young there hadn't been money or time for that either. Times without work or money or both wasn't what he would call an actual vacation. 

They walked out of the bar a little unsteadily. It was a warm night, the heat of the day still hanging in the air and making them sweat. The streets, while not packed with people, showed many groups and couples out and about in search of a good time.

Nathan stumbled over a rock and laughed when Sam steadied him with a grin.

"Had too much?" his brother joked. Their hotel was about a half an hour walk away.

Nathan snorted. "I can hold my drink." Then he laughed at Sam's disbelieving look when he swayed in his grip.

"Yeah, sure," Sam mused and dragged him along.

Nathan lost track of the time as they weaved through the streets of the city--but then he couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Sam?"

"Hm?" Sam looked over to him and Nathan rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. His bladder had only given a hint in the bar, but now he really had to go.

"Can we find an alley?" Nathan stopped himself from squirming on the spot.

"What for?" Sam looked him up and down and noticed Nathan's non-squirming. "Gotta pee?"

"Badly." Nathan hung his head. Of course he could have gone back at the bar, but back there he hadn’t needed to pee, yet.

Sam let out a little laugh. "Alright, let's go."

Nathan felt twelve again when Sam led the way into an alley that was far enough from the main roads so that no one would come upon them while Nathan relieved himself. At this time of night no one would actually care, but Nathan didn't really enjoy pulling his dick out in public.

He swayed a little on the spot while Sam stood watch; it felt almost illegal. And the stupid alcohol made his fingers clumsy. At Nathan's quiet cursing, Sam turned towards him again.

"Need help?"

He was probably joking, but damn Nathan's fingers were refusing to cooperate, or his pants had become more complicated in the time since his last trip to the toilet.

"I got it," Nathan hissed. A few moments passed where his bladder felt like it was about to burst. Finally, he gave it up.

Sam looked at him expectantly and Nathan's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I don't got it."

Sam let out a chuckle. "Sure you can't hold it to the hotel?"

"No," Nathan sulked. "Gonna hold my dick?" It was meant as a joke. If necessary he could make it to the hotel. Maybe once there he would maybe be sober again enough that he wasn't going to be defeated by his own pants. The ability to explain all this was lost to him when Sam crowded up against his back and turned him to face the side of the house. His breath hitched as Sam's hands made short work of the fastening of his pants with a minimum of fumbling. Nathan got dizzy when Sam pushed his pants down a little and he braced himself against the wall.

"Can't believe you're too drunk for this, Nate," Sam joked. The only noise that came out of Nathan's mouth in answer was a choked groan as Sam's hand wrapped around his cock and pulled him out into the night air. Nathan prayed to all the gods he didn't believe in that Sam was going to mistake his groan for one of surprise at the sudden touch. Sam didn't comment on it, at least.

Nathan's legs felt weak as Sam aimed his cock, breath ghosting over the side of Nathan's neck. With a start, Nathan realized that Sam was watching what he was doing. A little ashamed at the fluttering of his belly, Nathan looked to the side. A single couple, focused on each other, walked past the mouth of the alley. Anyone taking a glance at them would think they were about to fuck--Nathan's face flushed at the mental image. It was way too close to what he really wanted. Unconsciously he pressed back against Sam's solid shape.

Sam exhaled against his skin, bringing Nathan back to the reality in which his brother had a hand around his cock; albeit, not in a sexual context.

"Everything alright down below?"

"Yeah," Nathan choked out and concentrated on the matter at hand. Heh. Peeing. He looked down. Which was a mistake, because now he couldn't tear his eyes away. Sam's fingers were wrapped around his dick, holding him steady. Sam shifted behind him, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against Nathan's bare ass where his own pants had sagged down a little further.

Forcibly, Nathan tore his mind away from any fantasies that he was about to dream up and would only make this situation more awkward by having his cock harden. His urine hit the side of the building he was bracing against and he sighed in relief as his bladder emptied.

"This isn't the first time I'm holding your dick," Sam mused behind him. Nathan grunted, either in acknowledgment or because he was trying to get this awkwardly gross and weirdly erotic situation over with as fast as he could. Sam fell silent once more, but it got Nathan thinking:

He thought he had been dreaming it. So, shortly before prison he had pushed the memory of the drunken night they had spent together away. It had been too painful to remember.

"You're done?" Sam asked a moment later when no further urine was forthcoming and Nathan nodded; he didn't trust himself to speak. His cock was getting hard, but Sam ignored it--he didn't even linger as he tucked Nathan back into his pants, almost lovingly.

Fuck, Nathan wanted his hand back on his _cock_.

But there was nothing for it. He wasn't about to ask for this. It wasn't his place as the little brother, or as the brother period. If only his mind could muster up the resentment that other people had for the taboo. But he had gone through that already when he had first started fantasizing about Sam like that.

"Ready to get back to our hotel?" Sam asked him calmly and Nathan cleared his throat and stayed turned away until he felt sure that he wouldn't embarrass himself further.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm pretty tired." Nathan made a show of yawning and Sam laughed and slapped his shoulder in a good-natured fashion.

"Come on, let's get you tucked into bed."

Nathan followed his brother out of the alley and Nathan ducked his head as they passed a group of friends, laughing drunkenly in the night. There was no way that they had seen them, but Nathan felt mortified all the same.

At least the rest of the way was uneventful. The night was nice and he would have been able to enjoy it more if the image of Sam's hand on his cock wasn't still present right in front of his mind's eye. He could hardly look at Sam.

Once at their hotel, they got the room key from reception and took the lift up to their floor.

They each kept their silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable. They had spent so much time in each other's presence that they hardly had awkward silences anymore, even if Nathan did feel awkward in that very moment. They hadn't touched each other except for once--but back then they had been young, before prison. And they had been _drunk_ then, too.

And right now Nathan didn't feel _drunk enough_ to bring it back up, and Sam did not seem to remember. So instead they readied for bed, taking turns in the small bathroom and falling onto their respective mattresses.

Nathan looked across the distance between their beds and wished they could have shared, but...they weren't kids anymore. These mattresses were hardly wide enough for two grown men.

 

Their room was bathed in twilight when Nathan woke up. He drifted, tendrils of sleep still holding onto him with a strong grip. He looked at Sam once more, who had his head turned away, the thin sheet wrapped around his legs; Nathan's gaze roaming over the bare expanse of his back.

"Sam, you awake?" he slurred. Tiredly, his palm came up and he rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm?" The answer came belatedly from the other bed, and if it had been a different time of night Nathan would have felt guilty for waking him.

"Do you still remember the last time?"

Sam shifted and Nathan watched him turn onto his back. Now his eyes could wander over his brother’s naked _chest_. He forced himself to look up, towards Sam's squinting face.

"What time, Nathan?" His brother's voice was leaden with sleep; Nathan could see his eyes threatening to fall shut.

"When you had your hand on my dick," Nathan said. His own voice stumbled over the words and his heart skipped.

For a while there was silence...then--

"I thought you wanted to forget, so I didn't bring it up." Sam sighed.

Nathan's heart was in his throat. "Did you want to?"

Again, Sam sighed. "Go back to sleep, Nathan, you're still drunk." Then he turned over onto his other side, his back to Nathan once again.

Nathan pressed his lips together and swallowed down the denial that wanted to spill out, but his head was still fuzzy and dizzy, so he let himself drift back to sleep.

 

The next morning he woke up to Sam's empty bed, but his brother had left a note telling him that he was down in the hotel's restaurant for breakfast.

For a moment he stared at the note, as if it would tell him what _the hell_ he had been thinking last night.

"Alright Nate, no use moping in bed," he told himself, and immediately felt silly for saying the words out loud. At least Sam wasn't here to tease him about it.

He then heaved himself out of bed and stretched, feeling his back pop. His tongue felt downy and he grimaced at the taste. Yeah, he had definitely drank too much the night before. At least he hadn't thrown up.

Slowly, he shuffled into the bathroom and left his clothes crumpled by the door before he stepped into the shower. It was a good hotel, expensive--they had wanted to treat themselves. The water pressure was perfect; just enough to relax his tense muscles from the night before.

The memory made Nathan shudder, though not altogether unpleasantly. For a moment he contemplated getting himself off before meeting Sam. There was _time_ but he didn't want to keep Sam waiting and his bladder was nudging him gently, making itself known. He washed quickly and stepped out, dried off, and moved over to the toilet.

"Crap," he muttered when he wrapped a hand around himself--imagining Sam's hand instead. As he aimed, he felt blood rushing down into his cock and some up into his head, making him flush as his cock filled out. "Crap, crap, _crap_ ," Nathan repeated and leaned forward, angling himself downward. He let out a low moan as he hardened fully. Several confusing thoughts tumbled through his mind; _that_ certainly hadn't ever happened to him before. There was nothing sexy about peeing, except that he was imagining Sam behind him, guiding him down.

So much for not jerking it.

Nathan sighed and flushed the toilet out of habit, unable to get his body to relieve itself, and went back into the shower to lean back against the tiles and stroke himself. If he closed his eyes he could let his mind wander and, not surprising himself in the slightest, he imagined Sam getting into the shower with him, wrapping his hand around Nathan's cock. The memory rose to his mind unbidden; he hadn't thought about it in ages. They had been drunk, celebrating the fact that they had found someone to help them out with their finances.

They had made the plan to go into Panama that day and they had drank, as much in celebration as to give themself some courage. And then they had gone home, just like the day before, and in an alley Nathan had pushed his brother against a wall and kissed him.  
He could still remember the shock on Sam's face, but he hadn't pushed him away. Instead his arms had come up around Nathan and he had kissed back with just as much vigor.

And then his hand had dropped to Nathan's belt and he had wrapped a hand around Nathan, stroking him off, and he had been so dizzy after coming that he had forgotten to return the favor.

_God_ , he had wanted to sink to his knees for Sam, but the alcohol had caught up with him halfway back to their place and he had thrown up--and that had been that for the night.

"Fuck," Nathan moaned, streaking the tiles with come, wishing that Sam was behind him to touch his cock again. His bladder was screaming and he emptied himself in the shower, angling his cock away from himself and washing the evidence away..

He then showered again for good measure, trying _not_ to think of Sam, because his cock would probably try hardening _again_.

Finally, he got dressed and headed down to the restaurant to meet with Sam. A cup of coffee and a plate of food was laid out in front of Sam, almost empty. He smiled when he caught sight of Nathan, and Nathan was helpless to smile back, despite the way his ears felt too warm.

Nathan croaked out a good morning and then didn't know what to say. _He had gotten off to thoughts of Sam!_ And he could hardly tell him about it. 

"Good morning," Sam replied and turned back to his food.

Nathan cleared his throat and got food and a coffee for himself. Then he sat down.

The ensuing silence was not comfortable in the way Nathan was accustomed to; he couldn't even imagine what to say, which was not something he was used to. Usually, he could always think of something, some quip at least.

"Hey Sam?"

Sam hummed in answer and looked up.

"What's the plan for today? Touristy stuff?" Nathan asked, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Touristy stuff?" Sam chuckled and tilted his head.

Nathan raised a shoulder, smiling awkwardly around his food.

"If you want to do _touristy_ stuff, what about the museum?" Sam asked, downing the last of his coffee. He looked amused.

"There’s a cathedral, too," Nathan pointed out.

Sam nodded and checked his phone. "Both are pretty close to where we are. We can just visit both?"

Nathan quickly finished his breakfast to get their day started. Afterwards they left the hotel.

"Sun's nice," Nathan commented, trying to break the awkward silence between them. Or maybe it wasn't awkward and it was only _him_. Geez, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"It is. Typical Italian weather," Sam teased. Nathan looked away when Sam winked.

They entered the museum and Nathan sighed when the cooler air washed over him. The hand, _Sam's hand_ , pressed briefly against the small of his back, making Nathan turn quickly.

"I'll get us tickets," Sam said. "You can treat me to the cathedral ticket later."

"Uh--yeah, sure," Nathan replied, a little dazed by the sudden touch. When Sam turned, Nathan adjusted his shirt, now clinging to him with sweat, and tried to calm his heart. It hadn't _meant_ anything. Sam touched him all the time. It was nothing new at all. Nothing to get his hopes up over, even if Sam hadn't really replied to him last night.

"Where are you?" Sam said beside him, startling Nathan _again_ and making him curse.

"What?"

"You seemed a few miles away. Thinking about some treasure?" Sam's smile was slow and lazy and it did things to Nathan's nether regions that a museum was not a good place for. Any time Nathan thought about bending his big brother over a horizontal surface, or being bent over, it had never been a case with ancient artifacts and historical findings.

"I'm good, just happy to be in a museum," Nathan said and winced internally. Elena had fondly called him a history nerd, but he had never been this cheerful when going into a _museum_.

Predictably, Sam raised a disbelieving brow at him. "Really," he said slowly. Then he laughed and the moment between them was broken. He turned away and Nathan lead them into the first room.  
But things were still... _strange_. 

Their hands brushed when Sam handed him his ticket at the entry instead of simply showing both tickets to the guard, then he stood closer than usual. That or Nathan’s imagination was running wild today. Sam had always valued his space; living on top of each other had that effect. Now he stood so close that Nathan bumped into him whenever he turned to look at another relic display.

Oh, Nathan thought, when Sam laid his palm against the small of Nathan's back as he leaned in to take a closer look at some interesting artifacts.

Oh.

Experimentally, Nathan pushed back against the touch and the tips of Sam's fingers briefly dipped underneath the waistband of his jeans before he took his hand away.

Oh!

That answered whether or not Sam still remembered their night so long ago. And whether or not he wanted to repeat it.

But a museum was hardly the place to push his brother against the next wall and kiss him senseless, or talk about their feelings. Nathan shuddered at that. If he had the choice he prefered _not_ to talk about his feelings. It would have to wait until they were back at the hotel.

But Nathan made sure to push back, and Sam's sly smile as he caught on made Nathan's heart do a somersault.

And so the day passed. It just didn’t stop, the small touches. They drove Nathan _crazy_.

Later that afternoon, Nathan was surprised when Sam led him to the restaurant instead of up to their room. He had been looking forward to speaking with Sam...maybe even more. Preferably more.

Even if Nathan wasn't sure how the whole yesterday _thing_ fit into it. Just a thought was enough to make Nathan's cock stiffen--Sam pressing in against him from behind, dick in hand and _guiding_ him. Nathan had never reacted well to authority, but he had the feeling it would be different if it came from Sam; all his life he had looked to his older brother for guidance after all.

"Really? You want to eat? Right now?" Nathan hadn’t meant for that to come out as horny as it sounded. His cock had been at half-mast all day.

Sam gave him a look. "You're not hungry?"

"I mean--yeah," Nathan said. The last few hours he had been sure that Sam was feeling the same, but now he suddenly wasn't so sure anymore.

With an internal sigh Nathan followed Sam to the restaurant and they put down their order.

Then they talked about the museum and decided to leave the cathedral for the next day. They had time, more than enough to see everything that Rome had to offer.

When Nathan finished his first glass of water and ordered more, he realized that Sam's eyes were on him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Nathan asked and Sam shrugged before taking a sip of his own glass.

"Nothing," he eventually replied. Underneath the table his foot brushed up against Nathan's.

Nathan would have been able to enjoy it more if his bladder hadn't chosen that moment to call attention to itself.

"I'll be, ah, right back," he mumbled. Sam's hand laid over his when he made to get up.

"Hold it," he said and leaned back, taking his hand away to gesture at Nathan's chair. "Sit down." It wasn’t quite an order, but close.

Arousal lurched in Nathan's belly at that, but it was more the resulting confusion that made him sink back in his chair.

"Alright, yeah...s-sure," Nathan stammered out.

Sam nodded at him, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You can say stop any time."

Nathan wasn't sure what exactly he was allowed to say stop to, but his cock twitched anyway. They resumed their food. Sam's foot stayed pressed up against his ankle, giving Nathan something to focus on while his body insisted that he really needed to pee, badly, and his cock was plump in confused arousal.

"Sam," Nathan muttered, shifting in his seat when it started getting uncomfortable. The food was gone and Sam wasted no time in paying the bill while Nathan squirmed in his seat.

Nathan's knees felt a little weak when they made their way up to their room. He had to _pee_ and for some reason that felt arousing or maybe that was only because Sam was brushing up against him while they stood in the elevator, hands at the small of Nathan’s back. But Sam made no move to kiss him, which only seemed to heighten the anticipation building up in Nathan's core and making his pants tight.

He was going to come with his brother's hand on his dick, but not yet. Sam was letting the tension build up, and Nathan could only hope that a kiss was going to be his reward after.

Sam turned his head to catch Nathan's eye and all doubts evaporated. There was heat in those eyes, gaze dragging itself over Nathan's face and lingering on his lips--then dropping down to the front of Nathan's pants. A slow smile spread over Sam's face, but he did not comment on Nathan's state.

Curiously, Nathan let his own eyes wander over his brother's body--Sam was just as hard as him, and Nathan's heart stopped a beat. All the yearning of the last few years seemed to be coming to a head.

Finally.

Nathan shifted on the spot as Sam unlocked the door; Nathan leading the way to the bathroom with Sam on his heels.

"Put your hands on the wall," Sam murmured when Nathan stopped in front of the toilet.

There was a flush on Nathan's face. This was _weird_ , but he was oh so turned on at the same time. Now he only hoped he wasn't going to pee himself. After a moment of hesitation he obediently did as Sam had told him, breath hitching, and he shuffled his feet apart to widen his stance into something more secure.

"Sam," Nathan said--it was nothing more than a whisper.

Nathan's breath caught again when Sam's hands fell to the waistband of his jeans and pushed up his shirt, resting a palm flat against his belly.

"Alright?" Sam asked, and Nathan nodded. He couldn't get his voice to work, his heart felt caught in his throat.

"Tell me, Nathan." There was a sense of urgency in Sam's tone. His thumb was rubbing circles into the skin of Nathan's stomach, playing with the hair leading down into his pants.

"Yeah, this is alright. Just gotta pee." Nathan let out a chuckle. This was embarrassing and enticing all at the same time. His heart was racing.

"Hold it," Sam told him. At that, Nathan had to laugh out loud.

"I wasn't going to piss myself," he reassured Sam. Then his breath hitched when Sam bit his shoulder through the fabric of his shirt.

Sam pressed himself up against his back and Nathan could _feel_ how much this situation was exciting Sam as well. In his wildest dreams he could never have imagined this.

Only their heavy breathing broke through the silence of the bathroom, then there was the sound of a zipper being pulled down and Nathan almost forgot to breath when Sam tugged him out of his underwear.

Nathan let out a gasp at the first contact. His bladder was screaming, but his cock was firm anyway and only growing harder when Sam stroked him.

"I can't hold it, Sam," Nathan whimpered as more blood filled his cock under Sam's ministrations.

"You can," Sam said and pressed a kiss against the side of Nathan's neck. His hips were undulating against Nathan's backside, pressing his own hard dick against Nathan's ass through four layers of fabric, all the while stroking Nathan to distraction.

Then he pressed his other palm against Nathan's back and Nathan leaned forward further, bend his knees and Sam angled his cock downward towards the bowl.

Nathan whined when Sam stroked him. He couldn’t possibly hold it. He was so close.

"Come," Sam whispered, breath catching when Nathan moaned at that. His hand moved faster over Nathan's cock. Nathan's legs were trembling--his bladder was a tight ball of pressure, both uncomfortable and arousing with Sam's hand helping him along.

With a drawn out groan he started spurting into the toilet, gasping when his muscles released, and a strong stream of urine followed shortly after. He was shaking from pent up adrenaline and clung to the wall. He was held up only by the cool tiles and Sam's arm around him, holding him stable until he was done, all the while whispering reassurances in his ear.

"You're doing so well," Sam whispered. He sounded breathless and Nathan felt dizzy. This was unlike any orgasm he had ever had before-- it was more _intense_ and had been over way too quickly.

Eventually the worst of his shaking subsided, and Nathan closed his eyes to calm his breathing. Gingerly, Sam tucked him back into his pants, and Nathan could still feel his bulge press against his backside.

There was still a slight tremble to his legs when Sam made to pull away. Nathan forced his limbs to obey as he turned around and pushed Sam against the opposite wall and dropped to his knees.

"Nathan, what-" Sam started to say, but Nathan's glare made him hold up his hands in surrender as Nathan all but tore at his pants.

Once he had freed Sam's erection, he wasted no time in sinking his mouth down over him, making him cry out.

"Nathan, fuck," Sam cursed and his hands buried himself in the strands of Nathan's hair; it almost made Nathan wish his hair was longer. Sam tugged at his scalp, but Nathan ignored him as he took his brother's cock as deep into his mouth as he dared.  
He couldn't remember the last time he had blown someone, so he choked a little when he took Sam in too deep--but if Sam's answering groan was any indication he did not mind at all. Feverishly, Nathan promised to himself that he was going to learn to take Sam as deep as he wanted, but for now he settled on suckling the head and stroking what he couldn't comfortably fit into his mouth.

Sam was gritting his teeth, shallowly thrusting as Nathan bobbed up and down his cock.

Then the bitter taste of Sam's come flooded Nathan's mouth and he dutifully swallowed it all, holding him in his mouth until Sam began to soften. Only then did he tuck Sam back into his pants and got to his feet.

Sam's eyes were wide as they stared at him, but then he moved into action--his arms wrapped around Nathan and his mouth smashed into his, pulling back again just as quickly, and then closing in again more softly this time; reverently, even.

Nathan let his mouth fall open, inviting Sam taste himself on Nathan's tongue.

"God- you-", Sam stammered out, all the aloofness and self-assurance from before, gone.

"Yeah, right back at you, Sam," Nathan said and they chuckled, pressing their foreheads together.

"Ready to wash up?" Sam finally said, and Nathan caught his lips in another kiss before answering.

"Yeah, good idea."

He flushed the toilet and they washed their hands before shuffling into the bedroom, neither of them speaking as they undressed. It was twilight out and still bright enough that Nathan turned off the lamps.

Then, hesitating, he joined Sam in his bed when he held up the blanket in a silent invitation.

Nathan felt like saying something, but he kept his mouth shut, his mind blank. Sam's arms wrapped around him, and then they slept.

The next morning they were still wrapped around each other. Nathan wiggled around in Sam's arms--his brother's eyes were still closed, but his breath betrayed his wakefulness. Before Nathan could chicken out he leaned forward and softly kissed him. His heart felt a little lighter when the press was returned. Sam's palm rubbed over his back.

"Good morning," Sam murmured. Sleep still clung to his eyes and Nathan nuzzled his cheek. "Didn't think you were this affectionate."

"You've been missing out," Nathan teased. Sam's chest rumbled against his as he laughed.

"Guess so!"

"Ready for breakfast?" Nathan said, absentmindedly fingering the fur on Sam's lower belly.

"Not if you keep that up," Sam pointed out, and Nathan let his hands linger a moment before reluctantly pulling away. He _wanted_ , but then his stomach growled, making his decision for him. 

They eventually hauled themselves to their feet. Dressing was a quiet affair, but not uncomfortably so. Sam's hand brushed against the small of his back--maybe after breakfast Nathan was going to ask if they didn't want to spend the day in instead.

Then they left their room and locked up. Once in the elevator, Sam leaned over to kiss Nathan once again.


End file.
